The goal of this project is development of an ultrasonic imaging array capable of providing detailed images of the anterior segment of the eye. The array will be used to create anatomic images used for sizing of intraocular lens implants and treating pathological conditions, as well as pachymetric and topographic maps used in refractive surgery. During Phase I, we fabricated prototype transducer elements and demonstrated that the elements had sufficient sensitivity to detect the anterior and posterior corneal surfaces and Bowman's membrane in an ex vivo bovine eye. In Phase II, we plan to fabricate a complete two-dimensional imaging array and test the array on acoustic phantoms, rabbit eyes, and human eyes provided by the eye bank. Testing on animal and human eyes will be conducted by our clinical collaborators at the Weill Medical College of Cornell University. We will also work with our commercialization partner to integrate our array into their ocular imaging system.